Fools in Love
by Avrilgen
Summary: Pepper Potts and Tony Stark both recall their feelings during an unanswered question.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nothing

"A Thing"  
"Yes a thing, us whatever this is"  
"You are so eloquent, honey"  
"Don't be cute, I'm serious"  
"Sure you are"  
"Off course I am, why wouldn't I, are you inferring I am some something like a self-centered jerk or something."  
"Now you're just being ridiculous"

He snorts, actually **snorts**, he does while he walks by and takes her hand in his and begins to walk toward the window.

When he turns she notices and clearly how may anyone not see the obvious desperation, the anxiousness and tenderness all cautiously swallowed by his dark shade of brown eyes but even do each one actually don't hide, he doesn't hide them from her, not anymore, there's no need for it she knows, each know their feelings actually and more specifically she has known them for quite some time but she has ignored it, pushed them back in the sore corner of her mind, she had lock them up from his captivating mind, his breath-taking body, and clearly, _his eyes. _

She doesn't know but there's something in there that she can't put a single finger on it, and God knows she has lost countless nights thinking about them, fantasize with them, mostly, both to her embarrassment and smile always when she thought of them and even do her cold and righteous mind told her she was a _fool_ just for having the slightest bit of affection for her boss, that's right, the_ famous _Pepper Potts has affection for the _infamous_ Tony Stark.

But was it her fault? Blame him, blame the man, for having such power upon her. But the more she thought about it the worst and better she felt, was it even possible for her to feel such a mixture of emotions all wrap around a single man from who and that his determined existence was and **is** in fact predestine and sometimes she thought determine to almost cause her an aneurysm every day?

No, she thought, Virginia Potts won't fall for him, either she shall confess anything, above all thing she had to look out for her well-being after all she simply could not give herself the luxury to make such selflessness acts, her mother taught her how to be a strong, independent, strong-willed woman, she taught her that she may bounce aside any fence, any boundary that life shall eventually throw at her and she would be damn if she didn't appreciate those lessons. After all she has use them plenty of times, everybody knew this, knew who she was, a business woman above all not some naive girl who will fall at his feet, the feet of her boss! How may it be possible that the idea was even worth consideration, it was inconceivable to or so she thought.

Now years later, after notable nights of relentless sleeps, after countless of atrocities, nightmares, after all the unfortunate events that have occur, the impossible have had happened, impossible but inevitable she thought and the simple idea made her stomach twist in bashful sensations. Because, at the end anything did matter the only thing that matter was that she loved him.

She loves, yes utterly loves Tony Stark and he loves her back with the same intensity of a love that have been growing unconsciously and unnoticed from their receivers, but who could blame someone for doubting, she didn't care anyway not anymore. She felt forceful yet weak but nothing compare to how vulnerable the man across her looked at her with pleading eyes, but yes she should not doubt anymore of him, from him and for him, for them. She will not make a **fool of her** by splitting this bond away.

"Baby, I know I'm the most handsome man in the face of the planet, and I don't mind you staring because you don't either..."

"I do mind actually" she retorts as she watches in both amusement and adoration for the man across her as he has that wild mischievous grin of his, the one that s makes her feel dizzy and pulses the want and need to do reckless things to him . And oh God the simply thought attaches to the not-so-long previous events and that makes her remember that she did in fact reckless and wild things to him, And the more she thinks, the more she remembers, the more she blushes and the more he grins but ends up being a warm smile for her, just for her.

"Common baby, you know I'm just a **fool **around **you**, but could you just answer my question just for my sake, my sanity, I mean um you know...-

He's babbling and she knows it.

One of the few men in the whole planet with one of the highest IQ score is babbling like an idiot in front of her, because of her, for her and she knows it. She wants to answer but she's scare, absolute and indisputably scare of what may happen, of them but it'll be greater the feeling of regret indulge upon her if she refuses. This is the final act, THIS is it, this is the consummation of all the love, holding, loving nature of the human being and she knows it damn well. She knows, now she knows what has to be done what they're going to do, together, in bond, forever, for the rest of their lives, she's now ready and she'll say it out loud and she will acknowledge her realization to the man she loves, her soul mate and stop his obvious start of a self-mourning.

"So you know umm I-I,you just h-have to say it and - ifyouwanttoendthisandyouranswerisnojust-just TELL ME SO, DAMMIT PEPPER SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING YOU'RE KILLING ME! I-

His current ranting was stop by some strong yet soft lips over his. He lost it right then and there.

He returned the kiss back with even more passion and forcefulness than the first one.. All the self-doubt, uncertainty and hesitancy slips away in mere seconds. They melt in the heat of each other's bodies. He aligns himself so he's pressed, literally, to her being. This causes a pure groan from her, a sound that pleases him more than any other thing. And in this moment his confidence is sky-rocking. Because he simply knows what her bare touch can do to him, the heat that only she is able to fully spread through the silks of his skin. They sent shivers through his whole being, diffusing as this all of his problems, responsibilities, ALL of his preoccupations, quietly fade away. And by being a man as him, a man who's public persona entails him the huge expectation to simply be a man with a soul of iron, he who stands, he who terminates, he who resists, well, everything.

Although, this theorizing is not false as long as he persists in it. Nevertheless the masquerade only lasts if the light bulbs and flashes do.

And after all, after the forceful fights, the draining missions, the insatiable vultures and the panicking businessmen. After everyone have had a piece of his sanity at the very least, at the end he's only glad and thanks whoever listens in the above about his gratefulness, for the woman who holds him at the end of the day.

Because whereas the situation and more importantly the outcome of said action, she's always there. She has always been there. And as far as he knows now she will always be there if he has a say in the matter, she will never leave. He knows she knows this. Because wanting it or not they just happen to be madly in love with each other. They have merged and weld so much into one another that they no longer know how to single out. They stand inside a codependent relationship, always have, they don't 'divide and conquer' they stick together no matter what, they settle upon said unspoken compromise in an unspoken, outstretching trade of trusts. On that day he knew he loved her. Deeply and unquestionably. And forever since then, he had only dreamt about this. Moments like this, and in moments like this one, he catches the glimpse of hopefulness and holds to it, tightly. Considering it as the only reason why he hasn't had a stress-caused heart attack yet.

He thinks about all of these ramifications of life, all while he kisses Pepper. Owning to a silent mutual accord both parties haven't stop. They didn't stop when he pushed her against the nearest wall. Each didn't stop when she claimed his deep brown hair in both of her hands. Each one didn't stop as he shifted her long, smooth legs around his waist. And they certainly didn't stop when he began to trail hot, wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

But he did stop when she lifted his head with both of her hands holding both of his already flushed cheeks. A longing silence happen as both of them, tried to base their ragged breaths into steady ones. She studied him. She tilted her head, all while taking in his whole expression. His lusty and now hungry deep brown eyes where glistening with a rare uncertainty washed all over them and all due thanks to the hanging question exposed now in the air between them.

At the same time she moves her right hand to massage his scalp, he lifts his left hand and begins to trace her face with his thumb, his hand merely touching her skin, using as so the same delicacy he always uses when he touches her.

In that peaceful moment, she knows she loves him with all of her heart, she knows he knows it. And she knows the man in front of her loves her more than life itself, his life. She's everything he has and he's everything she has. And there's nothing in the earth or the sky that could slip them apart. She has committed herself to him.

Tony Stark calls and she comes running to him, embracing herself for whatever he needs.

And now he needs **her**, _only_ her.

And now she needs **him**, _only_ him in her life.

Their life, apparently now they are, at least now that she would finally answer his lingering question.

"Yes, I'll marry you Anthony Stark" her rarely mention of his real first name falls from her tongue with such an endearing and easy voice that he can help but become speechless for an instant before he returns from his reverie to tease her even in moments as this, after all it is one of the reasons he loves her, her always disposing humor.

**God, she's beautiful** he though at the same time he knows he's grinning like an idiot. **And now, she's mine and I'm hers, forever**

"Very well, Virginia Potts, you certainly took your time, stunned by the charming assets in front of you, I know, I know, don't worry, now as my fiancée you are more than free to do it."

She laughed, a genuine, wholeheartedly one and he can't help but been caught too by it. Jolts of laughter were the only sounds heard that night, along with other distinctive ones, but who can blame them.

They are two_** fools in love**_, after all.

_The End._


End file.
